Halloween, WALLE style!
by Ponella
Summary: I know this is very late... I'm starting the cover picture, if anyone's wondering. This fanfic is in a different POV each chapter. chapter three: AUTO and my OC have a heart-to-heart
1. PRT's opinion

Halloween, WALL•E Style!

**A/N:** I know this is late by 5 days; I've come down with somethin' 'orrible.

**Chapter One – PR-T's opinion**

The first thing PR-T saw made her scream, but out of pity more than fear. WALL•E had chosen to go as Frankenstein's monster (I spelt it right on the first try!), and he could have at least been fashionable in choosing his outfit! There was a Frankenstein headset on his head (optics), and EVE had cleverly created a Frankenstein's monster coat for him to wear. "Prrrr-t?" he said, waking her up from her thoughts "Ooooopinioooon?" he had an adorable hopefully look in his 'eyes', and she just had to say "Nice, WALL•E" He responded by bounding off happily on his treads, probably going to tell EVE of his latest discovery. "Hmmm..." she said

"Maybe this holiday won't be so bad after all...."

**A/N: **Coming soon thingy is coming soon! O.o that sounded really weird... I like it!


	2. MO's opinion

**Chapter Two – M-O's opinion**

This particular holiday was supposed to be a time of sugary sweets and practical jokes, but one particular Microbe Obliteration unit was forced to stay inside _The Axiom _for his own good. He had, accidentally, aided HAN-S in punching dozens of dents in AUTO, when it turned out _The Axiom_'s scientists were just about to reactivate him after reprogramming him for several weeks. "_I should've never helped that insane massage-bot..._" he thought regretfully "_Then again, he was a bit twitchy, and so I should've known really...._" he instantly felt a slight pang of guilt for the fully reformed AUTO, followed by the desire to put up a petition to get that crazy HAN-S unit in anger management classes. He allowed himself a small chuckle, and went back to look out of his windows at the navy blue sky. He suddenly had a thought. The Captain said he couldn't _get _sweets, but he didn't say anything about _giving out _sweets! He quickly raced to the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." he thought

"Maybe this holiday won't be so bad after all...."

**A/N: **Yeah, so I'm keeping my authors notes short and simple. It makes a change from ranting on and on about everything, doesn't it?


	3. AUTO'S opinion

**Chapter Three – AUTO/CHARL****•**** I's opinion**

The cold mechanical wheel suddenly felt every wire in his circuitry come to life. "Helloooo... You on?" said a sweet, childish feminine voice. He could hear a slight mechanical aspect to it. His saviour was a machine like him, perhaps? His touch sensors reactivated, and his single red eye flashed on. He had not expected this. Hovering right in front of him was a model of robot he had never seen before nor registered in _The Axiom_'s database. The robot, apparently of a female distinction, seemed eerily familiar... Deep within his mind, something clicked. He suddenly remembered all the events leading to his deactivation. That disgusting excuse for a robot, WALL•E, had aided the Captain and that malfunctioning EVE probe in getting _The Axiom _back to Earth. '_What has become of them?_' he found himself wondering the means of that question. "I'm still here, you know," said the unnamed robot, apparently annoyed by his sudden fading out. "**Directive?**" he said, still in the same cold and robotic voice he had used for over 700 years. "Well, if you're asking names here, I'm CHARL•I," said the female robot "Which stands for CHild Animatronics Robotic Life-form • Inventive class." "**Does not compute.**" said the wheel coldly. "Well, my mom and dad don't know I've reactivated you, and when they find out we'll both be in a heap of trouble. Does _that_ compute?" said CHARL•I. The wheel found himself turning to face the girl. He just stared at her in shock. "My mom and dad are EVE and WALL•E. Remember them? You electrocuted my dad, and nearly killed the entire human race when you tried to fight off the Captain. They said you'd be this highly dangerous criminal, but all I can see is a big metal wheel who had a temper tantrum and lost the battle." said CHARL•I with a sigh. "**You reactivated me out of boredom?**" said AUTO, feeling a slight awkward pang of rejection within him. "No, out of curiosity. And to see if justice was served or not. Everyone told me you were not to be seen, let alone touched. I just wanted to see the real thing for myself, to get some form of the truth about you." said CHARL•I. AUTO suddenly felt elated at her kind words. Was this what emotions felt like? "**Why can I feel emotions? Does not compute.**" said AUTO. "That's just it, AUTO. When did anything ever compute with you? You just followed your directive like every other robot. Deactivation's made you soft. Not physically, but mentally. I think electrocuting my dad was when the emotions started. Am I right?" she said. After a few seconds of silence, AUTO replied "**Affirmative.**" "_I'm just hoping they're changing you for the better..._" thought CHARL•I. She gave one last look at AUTO through the door, and flew away.

"_Hmmm..._" she thought

"_Maybe this holiday won't be so bad after all...._"

**A/N: **Just some harmless AUTO/OC fluff. CHARL•I wasn't originally going to be in this fanfic. This chapter started out as AUTO's opinion, and as I wrote it I couldn't help but put CHARL•I in it. She has just as much right as any other character to have her own chapter, and so does AUTO... This is why they're gonna be in all my filler chapters from now on. Btw, the AUTO/CHARL•I relationship stuff is in the fluffiness category, nothing more, nothing less.... This is my longest chapter, isn't it? Better post this before I go to bed... It'll be a nice surprise for everyone!


End file.
